


Kosmo to the Rescue

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Other, kosmo fucks shiro, sheith is kind of a background implied unrequited thing, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro's heat starts out of nowhere on the way back to Earth, and he's too embarrassed to ask Keith to help him out.But don't worry! It's Kosmo to the rescue!





	Kosmo to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> once upon a time in marvel fandom there was a stony fic referred to only as "the dog fic"
> 
> this is that fic, but this time it's voltron
> 
> yes, i am ashamed of this

Shiro was a mess.

His heat had struck out of nowhere. Or maybe that wasn't the right explanation. Considering everything that had happened to him, his body had to be going a bit haywire. It was no surprise, then, that a heat had been triggered, suppressants in his system be damned.

But he also was hundreds of thousands of lightyears away from Earth, away from any mate he'd ever had. Their quickest estimates put them back home in a year and a half, but his heat was coming  _ now _ . Keith was an Alpha, but he couldn't bring himself to ask that of him, not after everything.

So Shiro was going through heat alone. 

Keith and Krolia had given him the cargo hold to himself, while they had set up beds in Black’s cockpit to give him some privacy. Shito had felt bad, tried to insist that he didn't need special treatment. But they assured him it was no imposition, and wouldn't hear anything of it from him.

So now here he was, in a messy nest of his own making, whining loudly as he ground and fucked into the mattress. It wasn't enough, it was never enough, no matter how much he rubbed against the sheets or how deeply he pushed his fingers inside himself.

He knew what he needed. He needed an Alpha, a cock sliding into him and filling him up, a knot splitting him open. He needed hot seed spilling deep inside him. He needed to be stuffed and filled full of his mate’s pups. He needed  _ everything _ .

He whimpered as a dry orgasm wracked through him, bringing no relief and replaced immediately by another endless wave of need.

He was so delirious with need, he barely registered the popping sound behind him. He was too busy trying to push his fingers deeper inside him, hoping this time it would make a difference and finally satisfy. It was useless, as he was already on the verge if fisting himself, but he tried his best.

He felt something cold and wet against the hand pressing into him and stilled, then pushed back against it. He heard a sniffing sound and looked back to see Kosmo standing there, sniffing his ass. Shiro’s face burned and he pulled his hand out of himself. Slick poured out of his hole as he did that, and he tried to push Kosmo away.

“Not now, Kosmo,” he said, voice weak and raspy. Kosmo leaned closer, sniffing again. “Kosmo, please.” Shiro’s whole body jerked when he felt Kosmo’s tongue dart out to lap at the slick dripping from his hole down to his balls.

“Fuck…” He pushed at Kosmo’s face. “Stop, don’t.” Kosmo pushed in again, lapping repeatedly at his hole. His tongue slipped inside Shiro and he let out a soft cry at the intrusion. His cock was rock hard and he couldn't help the way his hips pressed back into the sensation, even as he tried to push the wolf away again.

“Don’t,” he said again, voice even weaker.

Kosmo moved his face away. For a moment, Shiro thought he'd gotten the message and was about to port away, leaving Shiro to continue fingering himself in peace.

He is aware of the next few actions separately, unable to put them all together at first.

There's a weight at his back, hot and furry. There's heavy breathing at his ear. And something large and blunt is pressing into him.

“No-” he cries out, and then Kosmo thrusts in. Shiro is so wet and loose at this point, there’s no resistance to it, just a wet sound as henfully seats himself inside of Shiro. The force of it knocks the breath out of him for a moment. Shiro’s words cut off, and he realizes he can't make a sound. Wave after wave of pleasure is washing through him at the feeling if being so full. It's what his body has been craving, a large cock to fill him up. And Kosmo is the largest he’s ever felt. He clenches around Kosmo’s cock and finally lets out a low, broken moan. Shiro’s arms buckle and give out and he falls down onto his elbows, the new angle allowing  Kosmo’s cock to press in even deeper. 

Then Kosmo starts to move. His pace is immediately brutal, hard and fast. Each thrust goes tip to root. He's so deep, Shiro swears he can feel it in his throat. The legs around his middle are scratching at him, and he's sure he'll have some lingering marks from this. He doesn't care though, because Kosmo is continuing to fuck into him with wild abandon. Hisd entire body is rocking with each thrust. Unable to resist, Shiro reaches down to touch himself. He strokes himself in time with Kosmo’s thrusts, each one drawing a staccato cry from his lips.

He can feel the shift in Kosmo’s rhythm. The steady pace becomes more erratic. Shiro knows it's coming, pushes back for it in anticipation.

Kosmo thrusts in fully just as his knot inflates. It catches inside the right of muscle, tying them together. Shiro feels pulse after pulse of hot seed spill inside him, and the feeling finally drives him over the edge. He cries out as he comes, his own cock dribbling pathetically with what little come it can muster. 

Shiro buries his face in the blankets, breathing hard as reality catches up to him. He's clear headed for the moment. Kosmo is here. Kosmo is  _ inside _ of him. Kosmo fucked and knotted him and he'd let it happen. Now he was stuck here, cock still inside him. Kosmo gave a few tender licks at his shoulder. Shiro clenched around him weakly and felt his face burn as he realized how much he loved the feeling.

Kosmo’s knot finally went down, and he pulled out with a pop. Shiro’s thighs were immediately splashed with the wolf’s seed. Kosmo sniffed at his handiwork and gave a satisfied huff. Unable to resist his curiosity, Shiro reached back to slip two fingers into himself. He was unbelievably loose, and his entrance fluttered at the slightest touch, hypersensitive after the glorious abuse Kosmo had dealt him. Shiro brought them to his lips for a taste and let out a soft moan as he licked his fingers clean. It had the same bitter salty taste as any other come he'd tasted, with an odd tangy edge to the flavor. The mixture of it with his own slick made him shiver.

He felt Kosmo give his inflamed rim a few gentle licks of comfort, then heard a pop as the wolf teleported away

Shiro collapsed, satisfied for the first time in days.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments if you want thnx


End file.
